Shadows Never Fade
by DarkxLink
Summary: A new evil is threatening the land, and not only Hyrule, but the lands beyond as well. Link has to rise to defeat it again, but can he do it alone? Dark LinkxLink. All chapters newly edited. Reviews are loved! On Hold.
1. Prologue

**Shadows Never Fade**

**By: DarkxLink**

**Summary:** A new evil is threatening the land, and not only Hyrule, but the lands beyond as well. Link has to rise to defeat it again, but can he do it alone? Dark Link x Link. Rated M for later content. R&R Love!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story, except the stuff that I made up... XD Er..

**Author's Notes:** This is my first Zelda based story! XD But I noticed there weren't many good Dark Link x Link stories out (at the time, though there are a lot now) so I decided to make my own! And this came out.. and I was inspired by pictures of the pairing.. –Drool- XD

Okay, so I don't have a beta, so excuse any mistakes, as I miss them when I go over it to edit it, sometimes. XD; I also like constructive criticism, so review please. :3 And flames are always fun to read. XD

**Prologue**

**PoV: Nobody**

**Chapter Rating: T**

* * *

The sounds of metal against metal rang throughout the large, dungeon room. It was no ordinary room, for as far as the eye could see, it was the same- clear water on the ground; except for a single island with a tree in the middle. A dead tree. It could also be known as the room of illusions, for the water and mist that stretched so far throughout the seemingly unending room was indeed an illusion.

The Hero of Time, Link, was inside this unending room of illusions, fighting an enemy just as skilled as he. His foe, just like the room, wasn't ordinary. His foe was... himself, only a shadow version of himself. Unlike the Hero, the enemy had charcoal colored hair and deep red eyes. And unlike Link, this darker version wore all black with gray leggings instead of white. And his skin was paler than Link's, a bit gray as well, like the dead.

His name was Dark Link- a creation made by the evil Ganondorf to kill Link. Dark Link possessed the same skills, the same movement, and even a replica of the Master Sword. The only thing he couldn't do that Link could, were the magic techniques that the Great Fairies bestowed upon him. However, Dark Link possessed a skill that Link did not. He could balance himself on the master sword when Link stabbed at him. It gave him an advantage to strike quickly while Link couldn't.

Water splashed as Link was thrust onto his back. The Hero quickly rolled to the right to dodge a slash to his neck, then simply got to his feet after the roll and did a jump slash. However, Dark Link flipped backwards to avoid it easily. This was not looking all too great for the Hero of Time.

"I will not allow you to win. You're merely a shadow; your limits only go so far." Link hissed, as much as to break the horrid silence as to reassure himself. He raised his Master Sword, defensively, as he waited. He needed to formulate a plan. Attacking randomly like this was not working.

And then the unthinkable happened. "That hurts." Dark Link spoke those words; his voice was eerily similar to Links, just one scale lower. His deep ruby colored eyes followed Link as he took a few side steps, watching the expression of shock fade from his face. "You are surprised I can talk? As you said, I am your shadow. I can talk just like you can. But enough of this chatter, it means nothing. Master wants me to kill you, so be it." The darker version of Link ran at the Hero of Time, black Master Sword raised. The clash of metal was yet again sent ringing throughout the room as Link blocked the blow.

"Hey!" Navi shouted, "Link, use the megaton hammer! He doesn't have one! And when he's down, finish him with the Master Sword!" The glowing fairy advised the Hero, swooping around him frantically.

Link's brow furrowed as he took this in. Quickly, the blonde jumped back and sheathed his sword. He reached to his back and took out the hammer, holding it with both hands. Link knew he couldn't block with it, though. His shadow paused from attacking, and he could see those ruby eyes watching the hammer. Inspecting it.

Within seconds, Dark Link ran at Link, whirling in a circle and slashing with a, "Hyaa!" It was Link's move, only without the added bonus of the magic. That, the shadow did not possess. However, as he stopped spinning, he was immediately hit with the megaton hammer, sent flying back. He held his stomach, where he was hit. And as Link jumped at him, hammer raised above his head, Dark sank into the water.

Link hit the water, but nothing was there. He paused, eyes glancing wildly about. Where did he go?! How did Dark just vanish like that? "Navi? What happened?" The blonde, blue eyed hero asked. He raised the hammer again, defensively- though it would do him no good. He suddenly felt hands around his ankles, and he was knocked to his back.

"LINK!" Navi cried as Dark Link rose from the water and stood above the Hero. He gave a small smirk and raised the replica Master Sword, ruby eyes glinting. The blow stopped mid way and blood gushed from the shadows' lips. His oddly colored eyes widened with shock and realization.

Link watched the blood fall from Dark's mouth onto his tunic as he twisted the Master Sword, giving Dark more pain. Had he won? Was it really over or was this some illusion? Blue eyes met the red ones that loomed over him, and he gasped in realization. Blood. That meant he wasn't just an illusion as he thought. He wasn't just another creation of Ganondorf. He was _real_. He might have been created by Ganondorf, but he was created as a real person- not one of his mindless dolls.

And those haunting red eyes... they were filled with pain and rage at being defeated. He killed his shadow. "Shadows... never fade, Hero..." Dark Link spoke between coughs. With a final breath, the shadow of the Hero of Time fell, sliding down on the sword so his chest was against the hilt of the Master Sword. The darker version of Link was slumped against the Hero, and all Link could do was stare as the illusions disappeared and a chest appeared.

He glanced at the body that was still against his. Hesitantly, Link reached out a hand and brushed the charcoal colored hair from the face of his dark side. Navi flew wildly around him as Link pulled his sword from the body. He leaned over Dark Link and closed his eyes, and then stood and headed towards the large chest.

Those haunting ruby eyes stuck in his head, along with the shadow's last words: "Shadows never fade, Hero." The male shivered as he opened the large chest, revealing blinding light and then the treasure held within. The longshot.

* * *

YAY! My first:3 How is it? I mean, seriously. Since it's the prologue, review now and tell me if I made mistakes anywhere or anything! It's always important to do so, that way I can improve it for the next chapter! And I know it's kind of short... D:

Reviews also make Dark Link and Link happy! Right, boys?

Dark: Ch, whatever.

Link: -Elbows Dark- Grump. Yes, reviews make us absolutely _delighted!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

PoV: Nobody

Chapter Rating: T

* * *

It was only four days previous that the great Hero of Time defeated the evil Ganon. But in those four days, much had occurred throughout Hyrule. For one, the Castletown was no longer full of redeads awaiting their next victim, but instead, filled with the boisterous people they once were.

But that wasn't the only change that had taken place. In just four days, the castle and the land around it was restored to its original, beautiful self- if not a little greater than before. It would not have been accomplished in so short a time without the help of the sages.

There was no large floating castle with a rainbow bridge over a lava pit, for sure. Much to Princess Zelda's dismay, though, the sages could not bring back her father, the King. So it was that she took over, ruling Hyrule from the newly built castle.

But throughout all these new changes, all this new rebuilding, one person remained the same. And that person was Link, the Hero of Time himself. He was faced with a choice that he wanted to think about first. The choice was to take up Zelda's offer and return to being a child again, to make up lost time, or to remain as such- a ten year old in a seventeen year olds body, or so said Zelda.

However, Link disagreed. He was not a ten year old any longer. After everything he had seen, he was even beyond seventeen. Would he retain these memories of so much bloodshed throughout his childhood if he returned? And then he had to face Mido and his gang again, and that wasn't what he wanted.

Besides, he wouldn't have Epona, on which he sat right now. His loyal friend til the end. Even Navi had left him in the end, left him all alone. She had gone away, back to the Deku Seed, he assumed. Link realized he was not a Kokiri long ago, and he had to face the facts. He didn't belong there with the Kokiri and fairies. Link didn't belong in his childhood.

"Come on Epona, let's head for the castle." The Hero's voice was relatively calm, stroking the horse's mane. He kicked her sides lightly with his heals and ushered her forward and across the large field.

Thoughts ran through the Hero's head, wondering if Zelda would accept his decision. It would not be fair, to go back and live his childhood while everybody else suffered losses. No, time travel.. it was too disorienting for him and others. He didn't want to go through that again.

So with his mind made up, the Hero of Time looked up, a determined look upon his elegant face. He gripped Epona's reigns tighter, determined to ride her through the market and into the castle grounds. He had that right now, for if he walked, he would be bombarded with people. And that was not a very pleasant thought.

As Epona galloped across the bridge of the moat, the guard posted there gave a small wave to Link. Everybody seemed to acknowledge him now a days, whereas before he defeated Ganon, he was just a simply fairy boy.

The thought brought back painful memories. He was no longer the fairy boy for he had no fairy. It pained him to know this, for Navi had been a close friend and a helpful guide. But she left him, leaving him alone. It was true that one look at the Hero of Time and you could tell he was sad, depressed, and even lonely.

It confused many, for wasn't he supposed to be happy that he defeated Ganon? That's what everybody thought, except him. Nobody understood what it was like to lose Navi. To lose a friend like her.

The Hero shook the morbid thoughts from his mind and simply steered Epona through the busy crowds of people. It wasn't hard, for most everyone made way to clear a path for him. And one brave soul had the nerve to thrust a girl towards him, "Marry my daughter, Hero!"

Link looked away, simply continuing onwards. He felt bad for ignoring it, but marry some random girl? No, they were just obsessed with his title. Because of his feats. Nobody except Zelda and Navi understood him for who he was: Link. A boy raised with the Kokiri and missed 7 years of his life.

Link's sapphire blue eyes opened as he dismounted Epona, smoothing the wrinkles in his tunic. He advanced through the main doors of the castle, everybody acknowledging him with a bow as he passed by. It unnerved the Hero, a lot actually.

"Link! It's so good to see you! It's amazing how much Hyrule changed in just four days, isn't it?!" A cheerful voice bounded towards the Hyrulian Hero, throwing arms around him in a hug. It was Zelda, of course. "So have you decided?"

Blinking at the suddenness of her actions and words, Link stumbled to regain some thoughts. After a moment, he gave a small nod. "I wish to remain as I am now. I have no desire to regain lost time."

Zelda's face went from cheerful to sympathy. "Oh, Link... Are you sure? You've suffered so much for a land which didn't do anything for you. You're very brave, Link. But please, think this through..."

"I have. I made my choice, Princess. Please, let me decide for myself." Link murmured, but then he lifted his head and bowed. "I will help rebuild Hyrule, Prin-"

"Zelda, Link. Call me Zelda. You have that right, so use it." The Princess smiled gently, hugging the Hero yet again. "I'm so sorry about Navi, as well, Link. If there's anything I can do for you, all you have to do is ask." The blonde gave the Hero a kiss on the cheek and dismissed herself- having to attend to other matters.

Link slowly turned and departed, eyes immediately looking to the sky once he made it outside. Epona was brought to him by a guard, along with a sword. "Sir, Princess Zelda requested you carry the sword of the Royal Family, as you will not possess the Master Sword in the future." The guard spoke, bowing low and extending the sword.

The Hero took the sword from the guard and watched him depart, not speaking any words. He looked down to the sword in his hands and buckled the sheath to his belt, opposite the Master Sword. If Zelda requested him to have it, then so be it. He could test the sword out, later. And he planned on returning the Master Sword later, for he wanted to just spar with it a few last times.

Mounting Epona, he steered her towards the exit, debating what to do. "Head for Lake Hylia, Epona. We haven't been there in weeks." Link gave a small smile for once, knowing that the lake was a perfect place to relax at. Perhaps he could go swimming, as well.

* * *

_'I am alive? Where am I?' _A hand with a black gauntlet stretched above the persons head. Ruby red eyes slowly fluttered open, staring at the dull ceiling above him. He had been stabbed; killed by the Hero of Time. So why was he alive?

_'Shadows never fade.' _The black-clad warrior thought, clenching his raised hand into a fist. The shadow of the Hero sat up, shaking the dizziness from his head. Was Ganondorf dead? Did the Hero succeed since he failed?

Pushing himself to his unsteady feet, Dark Link turned for the door and made his way through the underwater Temple. It was hard to find his way around, but he finally found himself in a room that he remembered as Morpha's. There was no water. _'So the Hero defeated Morpha? Or was he killed and then Master found no need for Morpha and killed it? If that's the case, will he kill me?' _

Disturbed by these thoughts, Dark Link looked up. And that's when he saw a shining ring of light that extending into the air. Curious, the shadow walked over to it and stepped into the circle. He let out of a yelp of surprise when he found himself being lifted into the air by an unknown force.

Landing gently on his feet on some sort of soft, green material, the shadow found himself in a totally new area. He glanced wildly around, eyes widening. Everything was so... beautiful compared to that dank temple! There was beautiful water with trees that were alive! And live fish that weren't monsters swimming in the water.

And as he looked around, he noticed some sort of plaque, and then a raised marble slab with some sort of mark on it. His deep red eyes glanced around some more and noticed a bridge and two buildings. He also saw a small field where some sort of thing attached to a stick was.

Fascinated by what he saw, Dark Link moved over to the edge of the small island and knelt down. He watched as a few fish swam back and forth. And he could see so far down into the perfectly clear water! The bottom of the Lake was completely visible! But as the shadow stood up again, the thing he found most fascinating was above.

The sky. It was as blue as the water with white puffy things floating high above. They seemed to look almost lazy as they drifted in the wind. And they looked so soft, Dark wondered what they were. He had never seen the sky before, so this was a unique experience.

However, the shadow didn't realize that he wasn't exactly alone. Approaching from Dark Link's right, to the east, Epona and Link jumped the gates. They were coming, and quickly.

* * *

Yay! XD Chapter one, everybody. How is it? Good? Bad? Review, dammit! Also yay, Dark made his appearance! And don't worrrrryyyy, everything will be explained in the future why he's still alive and all that wonderful stuff. :3

And I'm sure you're all awaiting the lemon that I've planned for the future. However, since I don't plan too far ahead, I can't say how long this will be nor can I say how many lemons there will be. XD (Note that there will probably be more than one… :O)

Well anyway, hope you liked this chapter! I know I did! Especially with all the detail. Curse my inability to make chapters longer! I'm sorry.. Urgh. Well, anyway, ta ta for now! Time to go back to playing OoT for the bazilionth time. XD Well, mainly just saving before fighting Dark and then fighting him over and over again. XD Hehe.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer:** Keep forgetting this.. XD I don't own the Legend of Zelda!!

**Chapter Rating:** T

* * *

Dark Link pushed himself to his feet, taking in a deep breath. The air out here was so pure, so clean, and so... easy to breathe. Back in that dreaded dungeon, there was just water, stale air, water, no sound, and more water. For once, Dark Link wished he could get away from water and not look at it for a long while.

The shadow sat and leaned against the large tree that was there. Just as he began to relax, the alien sound of hooves hitting the ground caught his pointed ears. Ruby eyes opened and looked towards where the sound came from. It was near that weird looking building with a tower.

And sure enough, something with someone on its back came over the hill and stopped. Dark Link tilted his head, only slightly. That animal seemed noble, he could sense it. And that person perched on top of the saddle, the warrior clad in green, seemed familiar to him. '_No.. He was killed, wasn't he? And he has a fairy, I see no fairy.' _

But if he was killed, that meant Ganondorf was still alive, and yet it seemed very peaceful here. The shadow looked to the ground in confusion, but then looked back up towards the newcomers. It surprised him to find that the animal was now bare, and nobody sat on its back.

Dark Link took a step back, only to hit the tree with his back. Where did the green-clad warrior go?! He glanced around wildly, then he saw it: someone swimming towards the island. Well, it could only be one person.

Thinking fast, Dark ran to the right, opposite of where the figure was coming from, and jumped into the water. There was no way in hell that he would go down into the temple to hide, but there was also no way in hell he was going to get caught. His only other option was to hopefully swim by unseen.

* * *

Link hoisted himself onto the island, eyes scanning the area before he turned and looked out over the lake. He loved coming out here, for it was truly a beautiful sight- and nobody was ever around. The Hero walked over to the tree that was there and sat down, leaning against it.

He had time now, and he could do what he wanted- there was no more fighting except for the occasional monster, and there was no more demand for the Hero of Time. He was just Link now. The Hylian closed his eyes and tried to relax, but every time he closed his eyes, he saw a pair of haunting ruby eyes staring back at him. They had no life in them, they were dead for he was the one who killed the one who possessed them.

'_Why am I thinking about my shadow? He is dead, there is no going back.' _Well, that wasn't entirely true, he could go back- for he _was_ the Hero of Time. And then again, he didn't know for sure why he was even thinking about doing such a thing. His shadow was an evil creation of Ganondorf and could harbor no feelings or heart, and would only ever want to kill and shed blood.

But even as he thought those words, Link didn't exactly believe them. When he had looked into those eyes long ago when they fought, he saw something in them. Something akin to sorrow. '_I could have imagined it._' The Hero glanced up towards the sky and decided that it was getting late, and he'd best be going.

* * *

"I hate water. I hate it. Hate it, hate it, hate it!" Dark Link hissed, red eyes narrowed as he pulled himself out of the water. "If I could, I would kill it. Stupid water, making my life miserable." The shadow continued to ramble on as he dragged his waterlogged self towards the seemingly only exit.

Sparing one last look towards the island, Dark saw Link- for he knew who it was now- leaning against the tree. Turning back, the shadow continued along his path to get away from the dreaded water.

Only a few moments later, Dark Link let out a groan when he saw the fences barring his way. Why would anybody block off a lake?! How annoying. He glanced around, knowing there had to be a way out. And when he saw the ladder, he grinned and walked over, climbing up.

Dark leapt to the ground below and landed with a roll, glancing out towards the ongoing fields. "Wow..." He mumbled, wondering how long it would take to cross. Well, he had better get going- there was a whole land to explore!

The shadow managed to reach Lon Lon Ranch before it got dark, having already found new things- such as rupees- when he cut grass with his sword or hit into a tree. "I wonder what this place is." He said thoughtfully, walking up the hill and entering the ranch. He was tired, but that didn't stop him from exploring the new places.

As he reached the end of the buildings, he saw a field that was barred with those animals in it. "Maybe I can get one.." He smirked at the thought, then approached the girl who was by the gate. He wasn't very good with people, but he supposed he could be this time.

"Oh... Link? Is that you? What have you done? You look so different, yet the same!" Malon's eyes were wide as she looked Dark up and down. "Everything's black..." She frowned slightly, but said nothing more on the matter. "Anyway, where's Epona, normally you come in riding her."

Dark stared at the girl who obviously mistook him for the Hero. And Epona, that must be the animal he had. "Epona is waiting outside, I figured I'd come myself." He said smoothly. Link's shadow was apparently good in areas he was not- like lying.

Malon blinked, "Oh! I see, well, what can I do for you, then?" She smiled widely, hands crossing behind her back. It was odd for 'Link' to come in here for anything else than to race Epona.

"I'd like to buy another one, for my friend you see..." Dark said, motioning to the horses in the field. A black horse with a white mane caught his attention. Everything else was black except the mane...

"Another horse? Oh that's so sweet of you, Link! Getting a horse for a friend! You don't have to buy one, though, you saved Hyrule! Go ahead, take this carrot and just approach the horse you'd like! Feed it the carrot and then pet it nicely." Malon instructed, handing him the carrot, from who knows where.

Dark blinked at the carrot, then simply nodded and walked out onto the field. So they were called horses. It was an odd name. He approached the black horse and offered the carrot, hoping that he wouldn't scare it. Monsters and animals alike seemed to avoid him.

However, this horse didn't shy away or anything! He accepted the carrot and then rubbed his snout against Dark's hand. Satisfied, Dark took the reigns and led the horse towards the gate and Malon.

"Oh! I thought you'd choose him! He's a really great horse, bred from the finest! It's a sad thing to lose him, but I know you'll have your friend take great care of him! His name is Chief." Malon grinned, petting the horse. "He's all saddled up and ready to go! Tell your friend to take good care of him, Link."

"I shall." Dark replied, leading the horse towards the exit of the ranch. He smirked slightly, once out on the field. Now he had a horse as it was called, and he didn't have to walk everywhere. Smirking, the shadow swung himself onto the horse.

'Now to figure out how this thing works.' He thought, thinking back to when Link came riding to the lake on Epona. He had held the reigns like her was now, and he had- right! Heels! He kicked the horse's sides with his heels and grinned triumphantly when the horse darted forward.

In the distance, the shadow saw stairs that led up and to the right. He steered Chief towards them, wondering what they led to. Probably a town...

* * *

Link pulled himself onto Epona, debating where he should go. Kakariko. It was the only place he knew of that would have somewhere for him to stay, for he wasn't ready to go back to the Kokiri, and he didn't belong, really.

The Hero steered Epona towards the gates and jumped them quite easily, taking the shortest route to the village- by going straight. He jumped the several random fences that were in the field, still not really knowing why they were there in the first place. Hyrule certainly remained a mystery to the Hylian.

As he came closer and closer to the village stairs, Link's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Why did he feel... cold? He had a bad feeling- a feeling he normally got when in the temples or dungeons. But.. Why?

Then he saw it- a black horse eating the grass just next to the stairs. A black horse? He remembered seeing one just like it at Lon Lon Ranch, but why was it here? And saddled? And more importantly, who was its rider?

Link jumped off Epona with a practiced grace and headed up the stairs, drawing the Master Sword that he still had not yet returned to the pedestal. He entered the village, warily looking around first. He received odd glances, but he ignored them and headed towards the house where he knew he was welcome. Impa's house.

The blonde walked quietly into the empty house, sheathing the sword that he had held in his hand. What had that been all about? He hadn't seen anybody suspicious, but the feeling of uneasiness was still with him.

"Perhaps I'm over analyzing." He mumbled, then found the lantern he had been looking for and lit it, making his way for the empty bed.

* * *

Wow! Sorry I took so long, people! The thing is, I wrote two versions of this chapter and I couldn't decide which to use. But in the end, I picked this one! XDD

What do you think will happen? Will Link find his shadow or will the shadow continue to elude him? Who knows? I dooooo! XDD And you'll have to wait to find out. XD

Review, review! Show Link and Dark that you love 'em! XD


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda: OoT doesn't belong to me!

**Chapter Rating:** T

**AN:** I have successfully edited most of the mistakes that have been pointed out to me! If you find any others, please let me know! :D

* * *

Link arose to the crowing of the many cuccos that inhabited Kakariko village. He groaned with irritation as he sat up, hating the sounds of those things. He had been so annoyed countless times when he had to find that woman's cuccos and bring them to the pen- why have cuccos when you were allergic to them anyway!? It didn't make sense to the hero.

And lately he wondered why he was getting to be so... gloomy and irritated. Everything was getting on his nerves at one point or another, and the fact that the damn cuccos woke him up made it worse. He had been having a decent dream, for once!

The teen got to his feet, belting everything on and finally grabbing his shield. Even though the evil Ganon was no more, there were still thieves and monsters about. One couldn't be too safe.

As Link walked outside, cold air hit him and he gave small shudder. Winter was coming. He looked up to the sky and watched the clouds move by for a minute before he decided on his next destination: Castle Town.

Having made up his mind yet again, Link sauntered through Kakariko and headed for the stairs- though he kept his eye out for any mysterious looking person.

* * *

"I think it was only luck that I managed to stay an entire night in a village where Link was and _not_ get caught! Right Chief?" Dark Link leaned over and blinked at the horse, as if waiting for an answer. He frowned with a thoughtful expression and sat up. "Can you not talk, Chief?"

The horse snorted a reply and quickened his pace towards the draw bridge they were headed for.

"Damn horse! Why do you not answer me!?" The shadow scowled angrily, unknowing that the horse couldn't speak back to him. The shadow looked down into the water as they passed over the bridge into castle town, then let out a hiss. Water. He loathed it.

After noticing it was crowded, he dismounted Chief and left him wandering towards the noisy market. Dark's curious eyes watched the towns people as they bargained and haggled for some sort of items that he couldn't see.

To his disappointment, a guard walked over to him, eying him up and down, as if unsure. "Hero? You look very different in.. black." He blinked, still a bit unsure.

"No, really?" Dark Link flashed a small grin of amusement- two pointed fangs clearly visible. However, they went unnoticed by the guard who simply nodded and headed back to his post. His ruby red eyes glanced back to the busy market, moving into the crowds.

To his utter disappointment, he was bombarded with questions, people and women- especially women. The shadow let out a growl, "Leave me alone, damn it!" He tried to move himself so he could escape the suffocating crowd, but it was useless for whichever way he decided to go, people stood.

"Good god, what have you done to yourself, Hero? You look depressing!" Somebody in the crowd said, causing gasps of shock all around.

Sniffing and crossing his arms, Dark glared in the direction that comment came from. "Have a problem with that, old man?"

_'What's with the big crowd?'_ Thought the green-clad warrior as he entered into the central area of the market. His eyes scanned the area, but as he drew closer to the crowd, he froze. He could sense _something_was here... Something strong. It was the same feeling he got when he saw the black horse.

Wait. Black horse. Link's sapphire eyes looked over his shoulder and sure enough- there was the black horse. Turning back to the crowd, he was finally noticed. A man had turned away from the crowd, gasped. "What!?"

And as everybody finally saw the real Link, they began to move away from the Shadow who stood in the crowds center- glaring at the people. Most people had a pure, "What the hell" look on their faces, while many were just scared.

Link's eyes grew wide as he saw what had drawn the attention of the crowd. "You..." His voice trailed off as sapphire eyes met ruby eyes.

_Haunting _ruby eyes.

"Oh, look who it is! It's been a while, hasn't it, Hero?" A grin spread across his pale face as the shadow uncrossed his arms, one hand moving to the hilt of his blade while the other hung at his side. "Why so surprised?"

"You're supposed to be dead. I killed you..." Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath, earning a few gasps from the spectators. "I drove this blade through you, and yet here you stand, alive and well. How is this possible, _Dark Link?_"

"You expect me to know? But really, you shouldn't be so surprised. Haven't you noticed that you no longer have a shadow?" Dark replied, raising a brow as he pointed towards Link. "That alone should ring some bells, eh, Hero?" He, too, drew his sword.

"Ganon is gone, so then, how are you alive? Like all of his other creations, you should be gone as well!" Link hissed, pulling his shield from his back. He really wished Navi was here to help him. And then, why had he never noticed he didn't have a shadow?

"Ah, so you did kill him? That's great to hear, you know. Now I won't be punished for failing to kill you, Link. But let me tell you this, I may have lost last time, but that doesn't say the same for now, does it?" The Shadow smirked once more before he dodged a blow from the hero by using a back flip.

Link let out a growl and went after him, carefully avoiding the crowd who were obviously too awed to move. No matter how fast he went, Dark kept perfect distance- like last time. He began to grow irritated as his shadow continued to parry or dodge the blows very easily.

Finally, the Hero stabbed at Dark, but he forgot something about his counterpart. The shadow jumped up and landed perfectly on the sword, grinning down at Link. "Bad move, Link." And with that, he pushed down the Master sword with his feet and then landed on Link, effectively pinning him to the ground with his own blade to his neck.

"I win."

Link's eyes widened, staring up at the haunting ruby eyes that he had come to loathe and yet like at the same time. But it was over, now. He would be killed by his shadow.

Murmurs went around the crowd as this event occurred, one boy going so far as to chuck a rock at Dark, hitting him directly in the head. Some older men began to step forward, ready to defend their Hero.

Dark gave a snarl as the rock hit him, but he didn't move his sword. As the seconds turned to minutes, he finally gave a small laugh and pushed himself off the Hero, standing up straight and sheathing his sword. "Who said I ever intended to kill?"

The Hero of Time stared in shock as his shadow got up, sheathing his sword. He... wasn't dead? Why didn't Dark Link kill him? He had had no hesitation when he killed Dark, and yet here Dark was, having had no hesitation in letting him live.

"What?" Was his simple answer, leaning up on his elbows to peer at his shadow that stood, blocking the sun from his eyes.

"I said I never intended to kill. Who knows? I am your shadow, what if when I kill you, I also disappear?" The Shadow idly fiddled with the hilt of his blade before he stepped to the side of Link, holding out a gloved hand.

Link's sapphire eyes stared at the offered hand warily, not knowing what would happen. Finally, he accepted the offered hand warily and hoisted himself to his feet. Keeping his eyes on the shadow, who did the same to him, he picked up the Master Sword and returned it to its sheath.

Well this was certainly awkward now. The crowd of Hylians were simply staring, expecting an explanation. Link's eyes scanned the crowd, but he said nothing as his eyes returned to Dark Link who stood with a thoughtful expression.

"You won't kill me again, will you?" He asked seriously, ruby eyes meeting sapphire ones. "I just began to live again."

Was it pity? Guilt? Link was unsure, but all he was sure of was that he didn't want to see those Ruby eyes grow dull- not again. He merely sighed, "Perhaps I won't." He said simply, turning and walking into the alley. He knew of an inn where he could stay, but should he really keep Dark alive? Well, it didn't seem like he was doing anything wrong.

Dark smirked as he watched the well built form walk away from him. Without any more thought on the matter, the shadow followed Link, wondering if perhaps he shouldn't. Could the Hero be lying? Surely he wouldn't keep Ganondorf's creation alive, right?

"Yes, I would like two-"

The man nodded, "Of course, of course, Hero. There's one room available to the right, down the hall and the last door on the left. We're very busy lately." The innkeeper paused here, "No, you won't have to pay, don't worry." And with that, the man walked over to the back room.

Link stood there, staring. 'Only _one_ room?' He thought, frowning. Well, it was better than nothing, and Dark could always sleep... on the floor or something, right? He assume the shadow was used to it with the whole temple place.

Why was he doing this again? Dark was his.. evil twin, so to speak. He wasn't a real human, was he? "What am I doing.." The Hero mumbled, turning to go outside to get Dark.

But he had no need. The shadow was standing right there, arms crossed with a small smirk. Link knew that instant that he didn't much like that smirk. There was something about this situation that told him to 'run away; now; while you have the chance.' However, it was too late because he was unconsciously walking towards the room.

"You seem kind of dazed, something wrong, Hero?" The shadow questioned, walking besides the blonde, ruby red eyes looking at the Hero with curiosity and surprisingly, worry.

Link opened the door and walked inside, eyes spotting the lone bed in the corner. It was surprisingly a large bed, and it took up about a quarter of the room. The other side there was a simple brown desk and a chair with a cushion. There was a door a bit away from the desk and chair, and he assumed it to be a bathroom. And against the other wall there was a dresser. It would have been a very satisfying room if not for the single bed that was large enough for two.

Link snapped out of his thoughts and turned for the bed, but a certain shadow had beaten him to it. "You know, in the past day I've grown quite fond of these large cushions you call a bed! It's very comfy and easy to fall asleep on." And speaking of sleep, the shadow kicked off his boots and immediately lay sprawled on the bed.

"Hey, are you coming or not? I'm tired, and tomorrow you'll show me all of Hyrule, right, Hero?" Dark questioned, ruby red eyes looking over to the blonde blue eyed Hero. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a pink tint across Link's face. "What's wrong, are you sick?" He asked, rolling onto his side.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you, it's not right. And for starters, call me Link." Said boy spoke, eyes drifting to the floor. He walked over, scowling at his shadow, "Look, I'm only sparing your life because you spared mine before, but it's not like you're human. You're just Ganondorf's creation, only evil will follow you."

Dark sat up, eyes a bit wider than usual. He wasn't surprised at all by what he said. He was, however, surprised at the tone Link used. Even when fighting in the Water Temple he had seemed.. nice from the start. He had always had a calm and gentle tone. But now.. it was completely different! "I am human.. I am. If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here, you wouldn't see me.. and I wouldn't want to do this."

There it was, that smirk from before! Before Link could register what was happening, his shadow had pulled him to the bed, pinning him to the soft mattress below them. His ruby red eyes were intense, and flashed with something unknown to Link. The Hero's eyes widened when Dark pressed his lips against his, and he tried to get away. But it didn't work. Dark had him completely pinned!

"Wh-What the heck are you doing!?" Link asked when Dark had pulled away. He.. had just kissed him? Surprisingly, the Hero had never before shared a kiss with anybody. At all. And wasn't it very wrong for a male to kiss a male? And this was his shadow, even! That made it worse, right? It was like he was kissing his twin.

"I have not a clue. I just felt like doing that," said the Shadow, ruby gems staring into sapphire pools. "In fact, I have an urge to do that again..." And putting action to his words, Dark leaned back down capturing the Hero's lips with his own for the second time. As if something was telling him what to do, Dark pressed his body against Link's, eyes closing in rapture.

Link, taken by surprise by all of this, felt a bit lightheaded and _very _hot. He had never even felt like this in Death Mountain! His mind held no coherent thought as he felt the lips move against his, a tongue rubbing against his lower lip while Dark's body pressed against his. Without thinking, he opened his mouth in a small gasp, and his shadow indeed took advantage of this.

At the feel of the invading tongue, Link finally pulled himself together and pushed the other off of him, eyes wide open now. His fact was, by now, red as he stared at the body that now lay sprawled across the floor.

Dark gave two blinks before sitting upright, licking his lips. "Why in Hyrule did you do that? That was... quite enjoyable!"

Before he could continue, Link interrupted him, eyes narrowing. "Enjoyable?! You call that enjoyable?! That was utterly... disgusting!" The blonde exclaimed, watching a look of hurt cross the darker one's expression, feeling somewhat guilty inside. It hadn't been _completely _disgusting, but he would not admit that.

This was a creation of Ganon, after all! "Don't... Don't ever do that again or I'll use my blade!" Link threatened, confused over how he felt. This, however, was for the best.

Dark frowned slightly, ruby eyes dimming. "Ch, as you wish, hero. There's no need to tell me twice." He sounded offended and hurt. He hadn't even known what he was doing, something was just telling him to do it! It had just felt _right!_

"If you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep. Just... stay away from me." Link said, turning his back to the Shadow, staring at the wall. He still felt really hot, and he had no idea what exactly he wanted. The Hero felt so bad for saying all that to Dark- most of it being lies- but he thought it was the right thing. That had been wrong, had it not? He… didn't think of his Shadow in that way, anyway- if the darker half were to become anything, it would only be a friend.

Dark closed his eyes, pushing himself off the floor. "Very well, Hero."

It was perfectly silent in the room, and Link wondered if Dark was just standing there or not. He turned over slowly, and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. Dark wasn't even in the room anymore! The blonde Hylian sat up, glancing quickly at the window. It wasn't open.

_Good going, Link. Now he'll probably take his anger out on the innocent people. How did he even get out so quietly? The door didn't even open! What.. is going on?_

* * *

Nyahaha! You thought I would take it further, didn't you!? XD Nope! Not until later, my loyal readers. Sorry. :3 But I'll not disappoint when that time comes- I plan for it to be quite hot. :3

Anyway! I'm terribly sorry about not updating for the longest time. Winter is the busiest season for me! I have Fencing and I don't get home until 8 PM at night, and normally I do my homework and eat dinner, then go right to bed. D: I promise you that I am updating as fast as possible, though, and I promise you I will not abandon this story. Basically it's just going to go temporarily 'on hold.'

Why? Busy. Also, at this point I am seriously craving a different pairing more than this. It happens to everyone! But remember, I'm not abandoning this story! I'll get back into it- I always do. I mean, I did just now in order to complete the rest of this chapter even though I'm swooning over another pairing. XDD Yes, well, enough rambling!

Now review or be eaten by.. by.. uhm.. my evil kitty of doom! Yes. XD


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer:** Nintendo owns Legend of Zelda, not me. :3

**Chapter Rating:** T

* * *

Link rubbed his arms as he walked through the alleyways, eyes scanning the shadows for any sign of his other half. It was freezing outside- how was Dark able to stand it!? Or was he even outside, Link wondered. He'd be crazy if he was; though he wasn't so sure that Dark was anything less than crazy. He had, after all, done... what he had just before.

Sighing, the blonde came to a stop, not much liking the fact that he could see his breath in the air every time he breathed out. Since when did Hyrule ever get this cold? Oh, wait... He had never been in Hyrule during winter- his adventures had been in Summer and Fall, and he had spent all his winters previously in Kokiri forest- which never got cold.

He wondered if it would ever snow? The only time he had seen snow was... well, it was still there- Zora's Domain was still frozen over. Which totally brought him back to the thought of how cold it was right now at this very moment.

Where the hell could Dark be?

Just as Link turned to give up, his long ears picked up a sound, a melody of some sort. He listened closely, and he was mildly surprised to hear the eerie sound of an Ocarina, playing the Nocturne of Shadow. The sounds were so familiar to him, only the melody was much lower than how he played it. Maybe it was the type of Ocarina?

Either way, the only person he could think of who knew that was Dark- or at least the only one in the area who knew it.

The Hero of Time narrowed his eyes determinedly and he set off, following the sounds of the Ocarina.

Dark opened his ruby red eyes and looked at the sky as he played the sad melody that he knew quite well, somehow. Perhaps it was because he was a shadow? The Nocturne of Shadow and the Serenade of Water were the only melodies that he knew how to play exactly- the others he only knew the basics.

The Shadow lowered his crimson ocarina and lay it in his lap, pulling the cloak he had around him. He was used to the cold, having been in the water temple his whole life. What Link said to him was ringing through his mind, though. He couldn't seem to shake it out of his head.

_"Don't ever do that again or I'll use my blade! If you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep. Just... stay away from me."_

Dark's face scrunched up a bit as he tried to think of why what he had done had upset Link so much. He just didn't understand at all- he still had a lot to learn. But he would stay, because of that fact- he wanted to learn. He wanted to learn everything about Hyrule and to learn how to live.

Well, then again, he was asking a bit much from the person he had tried to kill. And Link had a point- he was Ganon's creation. There was no telling if he'd turn on Link, right?

"I found you," said a voice from behind him, and Dark turned his head to see who it was. It was none other than Link, obviously. "Why are you sitting up here on the roof of a building when it's below freezing?"

"You said to stay away from you," Dark said, though he didn't say it with a mocking voice- he was being totally truthful that he thought Link truly meant what he said.

"You weren't really supposed to leave, though," Link replied, seating himself beside Dark. "I was just confused, is all. Guys... aren't supposed to do that with other guys," Link explained, happy he didn't turn pink at discussing such topics.

But he was surprised. Normally he was the one being taught, since he lost so many years. But now he was the one teaching?

"I see. I wish I had known that sooner, then," Dark said, hands curling around the Ocarina in his lap. Out of the corner of his ruby eyes, he could see that Link was shivering. Dark took off his cloak and put it around Link, grinning at the obvious contrast of green and black. "I'm used to the cold, anyway."

Link blinked and looked at Dark, about to say something, but he closed his mouth. Link had to learn to just accept things. He pulled the cloak around him, quite thankful for the extra layer, though he still felt a little bad.

"Play with me?" Dark suddenly asked, turning his head to look at Link.

"E-eh?" Link sputtered, blinking his sapphire eyes. Play with Dark? Play what?

Dark grinned, his fangs showing, "The Ocarina. Play the Ocarina with me." He said, lifting his to emphasize.

Link stared at Dark for a full minute before he realized what he said and took out his own, blue Ocarina. "Alright, but what songs do you know?" He asked, "You were playing Nocturne of Shadow before, but is that the only one you know?"

"How about Serenade of Water? I like that one too," Dark said, lifting his Ocarina to his mouth. He inhaled through his nose, then exhaled into the Ocarina, moving his fingers over the various 12-holes as he began the melody.

Link smiled for the first time in awhile as he, too, lifted his Ocarina to his mouth and joined right in on the melody. Truthfully, the Serenade of Water was at the top of his list, as well.

The two sat there for what seemed like hours, playing their Ocarinas, with Link teaching Dark some new melodies as well. However, as the moon rose steadily higher into the night sky, Link realized it was getting really late.

"Ah, Dark, it's getting late, let's go back," the Hero spoke, putting his Ocarina away and standing up.

Dark nodded, doing the same thing and grabbing Link's wrist. "I have a short cut, though you might feel a little weird afterwards," he snickered.

Before Link could ask what he was doing, he was pulled against Link and he found that they were... descending into the shadow from the chimney!? It felt weird- it _was _weird!

And before he knew it, they were rising through the shadow of the desk in their room, until they stood firmly on the hardwood floor. Link dropped to his knees, eyes wide at the sensation he suddenly felt. "What was that!?"

"I'm a shadow, so I can use shadows to my will, in this case, as transportation. That's how I got out of here without making a sound, it's very handy," Dark explained, squatting in front of Link so he could be eye-level. "What'd you think of it?"

Link stared into those Ruby jewels and he blinked to get out of his trance, "It's useful, I guess, but it felt so weird! Like... like I was being sucked into a vortex in the Water Temple..."

Dark tilted his head, "Really? I feel nothing when I do that, but that's probably because I'm a shadow, after all. You know, I can even become your shadow, since when I'm in this flesh form, you no longer have a shadow."

Link walked over to the bed, taking a seat. They still had to solve this bed problem- he would NOT sleep with Dark. He looked up, and was surprised yet again when Dark was not in the room. "What? Dark? Where..." He trailed off and instinctively put a hand on the hilt of the Master Sword.

_Look down, Hero. This solves the bed problem, no? Heh, looks like you still don't fully trust me yet, hm?_

Link blinked when the whisper of a voice echoed throughout the room. He did as he was told and looked down, seeing his shadow, only with the difference that it seemed to have... red eyes? Well, they were fading. "Oh, I see..." Link stated, then he frowned slightly, "it will be hard to trust you completely just yet, especially with these vanishing tricks you have."

He blinked in surprise when the red eyes came back- it seemed that they appeared when Dark talked?

_Ah, then maybe I'll just have to not vanish so often. I'm really not a bad guy, Link, especially with Ganon dead. After all, I had been ordered to kill you, else lose my life. Though now that I think back on it, I wonder that even if I killed you, I would have died..._

The eyes were fading again, so Link took it as his cue that Dark was finished and he could speak, "I don't want to dwell on this topic, let's just get some sleep."

The Hylian lay on the bed, thankful that it was actually comfortable. He stared at the ceiling for a long while, until he finally began to drift to sleep.

It was dawn when Link awoke, sitting upright pretty fast. So he hadn't been killed in his sleep? Then Dark truly did mean him no harm... Shaking the thoughts from his head, the Hero stood and gathered his things, belting the two swords to his belt and then sliding his shield and bow onto his back.

"Dark?"

_Coming._

As the words faded, the shadow of the Hero seemed to rise from the ground, and then finally he took solid form. His ruby red eyes opened, and the shadow grinned. "'Morning, Hero."

"Can't you just call me Link?" Link asked, distaste in his voice. He didn't much like being called Hero, not all the time like that. He could deal with it from random townspeople, but from people he knew? No.

"Fine, okay, I'll call you Link from now on. Until I come up with a nickname, of course," Dark said, then waved Link along. "Can we get going? You've all of Hyrule to show me! I'm not getting any younger, and you aren't either. Oh, and I'd love to meet this Princess I hear a lot about! I want to know everybody you do."

Link blinked as he was forced out of the room and out into the quiet alleyways of Castle Town. "I don't think I'll be able to show you all of Hyrule in one day, it's pretty large. And I don't think it will be wise to introduce you to Zelda- she wouldn't take too kindly to a creation of Ganon."

Dark blinked, seeming quite saddened, "Zelda? That is the Princess? Now that you say she won't like me, I'm itching to meet her." As he walked ahead of Link, the Hero could have sworn he heard Dark cackle a bit.

"Dark, wait! There's no telling what she'll do to you, we can't-"

"If I'm with you, everything will be fine! Besides, you can just tell her not to kill me! You are the Hero of Time, are you not? You have power, like it or not," Dark said, ignoring the stares he received as he made his way for the Castle. The people of Castle Town most likely didn't forget yesterday, for the same young boy from before pelted a rock at him.

Dark caught it before it hit his face, and he narrowed his ruby eyes, "Think that's funny? How would you like it if I threw this as you?" He raised his hand, about to pelt the kid with the rock, but his wrist was caught.

"Dark! What are you thinking? You can't just hurt a kid like that!" Link scolded, forcing his wrist down. "If you make even one mistake, even if we say Zelda will accept you, she will no doubt use it against you."

"It's just a single kid! Besides, he threw it at me, first!" Dark retorted, flashing his fangs in a scowl at the kid- who in turn, ran away, yelling 'monster, monster!' The shadow snorted angrily, "I hate kids- how can you stand them?"

Link sighed, "Well you sure are acting like one," he let go of Dark's wrist and hoped that Dark didn't do anything- which he didn't.

"Whatever, lets just go to the castle, already," Dark spoke, not really knowing which was to the castle, but then again, way that had the two guards stationed out front seemed the most logical guess. And he was right.

"That's the castle? It's huge!" Dark exclaimed as he came to a stop, hand shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up.

The new castle that had been built with the magic of the sages was surely more magnificent than its predecessors. It was stunningly white with several patterns of gold, especially along the edges. Above the oak wood door, which was large, was a golden mark of the triforce.

Just before the door, there was a statue of what seemed like the three Goddesses each holding a piece of triforce, representing power, courage, and wisdom. The statue was in the middle of a fountain, surrounded by flowers of all sorts- the work itself was stunningly haunting.

Off to the sides of the castle were gardens, but they were not visible because of the brilliant white wall. There was also a small moat that surrounded the castle, with a bridge that led to the main walkway that would lead you past the fountain.

The grounds outside the castle area had been restored to their former glory- with grass and trees and flowers. The guards were stationed all around this area, and the gate was rebuilt to showcase what it had once been.

Dark whistled as he took everything in. It was truly amazing, he had to admit.

Link waved Dark along as they headed for the gate and followed the path. The guards immediately recognized Link, and were about to open the gate when they realized that Dark resembled Link almost flawlessly. However, though they were a bit hesitant, the guards opened the gate for them without question.

Link would have to mention that Zelda's security at the gates needed improvement. Nevertheless, Link and Dark continued on their way to the castle, without question from any of the guards. They crossed over the moat and then went through the doors that were opened for them.

The first thing that Dark noticed were all the blues and golds. The carpet that let down the large hall and towards the thrones was royal blue lined with gold edges. The thrones themselves held three different colors- the red and gold one for the King, the royal blue and gold one for the Queen, and the violet and gold one for the prince or princess. Zelda, Princess of Hyrule, was currently upon the Queen's throne.

Her eyes moved from her advisor to the doors where Link and his counterpart stood- and they widened considerably. She had not expected to see Link in the company of another come to her castle- not so soon. And this other... she sensed a dark energy from him. The Princess stood, walking down the few, small steps that there were and advanced a few paces.

Link and Dark Link made their way to her, and Zelda gasped when she saw Dark up close- he looked just like Link! "Link! Who is this that looks so much like you?"

"My name is Dark Link, but you may call me Dark, Princess," Dark addressed her himself, causing Link to tense somewhat. The way Dark had said it... was he mocking the Princess in some way?

"Dark Link...?" Zelda repeated, and she took a step back, then pointed at him, "Link, do you know what he is? I can sense the energy from him- he is an evil creature made through dark arts, and no one could have done that but Ganon himself! Why would you bring such an abomination into this castle? And why does he look almost exactly like you?"

Link stepped forward, "Zelda, he is no more evil than I, if not a bit on the mean side. He... is my shadow, a creation of Ganon, yes. He was made to kill me, and I defeated him in the Water Temple. Somehow he was revived, how we don't yet know, and he has been with me since we ran into each other in the Market," he explained. When he saw Zelda about to retort, he continued, "I fought him in the Market, and he won, but he did not kill me as he could have done very easily. And he did not even try to kill me during my sleep. Hear me out when I say he is not evil, Zelda. I would not bring him here if I thought he would kill us."

"But just his origin is enough to execute him! Nayru, Link! He was created by Ganondorf! There's no telling when he might turn on us or when he might try to bring Ganon back!" Zelda cried, panic starting to rise.

Dark took his chance to speak, now, "I'm standing right here, you know," the shadow began, "and why would you even consider the fact that I would bring that cursed man back to Hyrule- I would just be condemning myself to torture!" Dark sighed slightly- this woman was unable to be swayed. Maybe Link was right not to come here...

"How dare-!"

"Zelda!" Link stated harshly, interrupting the Princess. "Do you not trust my judgment? You don't have to fully trust him, but you should trust me enough to allow him a chance. If anything happens, I will slay him myself, but right now no harm will be done by allowing him to live."

"Link..." Zelda trailed off, backing away and shaking her head, "I just can't... allow him to live. As my duty as Princess, he must perish! Guards! Seize the one in black!"

Dark's ruby red eyes narrowed as he went for his sword, but Link stopped him, "Do nothing, Dark. Let me handle this," He spoke, taking out the Master Sword. The guards who had approached hesitated- go up against the Hero of Time?

Link stepped in front of Dark, "If you want to get to him, you will have to go through me first." He spoke to the guards, then looked over at Zelda, who was staring at him in shock. "Princess, you're not thinking clearly- he could be a valuable asset in the future!"

Dark, who remained behind Link, looked around him at the guards- oh how he wished he could kick their buts... but alas, that would cause trouble, like Link had warned him against.

"I guess if you feel so strongly about it, Link..." Zelda trailed off, "Hand him the Master Sword and we shall truly see if he is good or evil."

Link blinked, "The Master Sword...?" He looked at the blade in his hand. Ah, yes, that was right! The Master Sword could only be touched by those of pure heart! He turned to Dark, frowning slightly- he prayed to Farore that this would work.

Dark stared at the blade for a good minute before he extended his hand and grasped the hilt. All was silent in the Hall, and he felt two pairs of eyes on him. Nothing was happening- was that a good thing?

"I see..." Zelda trailed off, eyes softer now that the Master Sword proved Link's words true. "I am unable to deny what this means. It seems that the evil within him perished along with Ganon. Very well, he may live. If he does anything out of line, however, he will be executed."

Link let out a small sigh of relief, though it was inaudible. He took the Master Sword back and watched the Guards retreat. "Thank you, Zelda," He said, sheathing the blade. "Before we depart, however, I have a question to ask. May I hold onto the Master Sword for a little while longer?"

"Of course, Link. Return it at any time that you wish. It is, after all, your rightful sword." The Princess forced a smile as she retreated back to the throne. "Link, be safe."

Link bowed, and when Dark did nothing, he reached up and forced Dark to bow as well. "We'll be on our way, then."

Dark followed Link out of the Castle, a smug look on his face. "I can hold the Master Sword!" He stated, "Looks like I really am your shadow after all!" The male fell in step with Link as they headed for the Castle Town. A random thought entered Dark's head- "I wonder how Chief is doing..."

"Chief?" Asked Link, looking at his shadow curiously. Who was Chief?

"My... horse. Yes. Horse, that's what you call them." Dark explained, adjusting the black gauntlets on his wrists. "His name is Chief, although I did not give him that name."

"You bought a horse from Lon Lon Ranch? I didn't think you had rupees." Link said, a thoughtful look on his face- maybe Dark wasn't so bad if he actually bought the horse from Malon- who he had to visit eventually.

"I didn't buy it, she gave him to me because she thought I was you getting the horse for a friend..." Dark trailed off as he caught sight of the said horse, next to Epona. "Can they talk?"

"So you didn't buy him... figures..." Link sighed slightly, wondering how he'd tell Malon. Then he realized what Dark asked and tilted his head, "What?"

"The horses, can they talk?"

"No, they can't. Well, not to us, at least," Link replied, mounting Epona. That was such an absurd question- but he guessed it was relevant for Dark to ask.

"Oh, I see," Dark replied, jumping onto the horse. As Epona rode out of Castle Town, Chief followed, so Dark didn't really have to do much. "Where are we going?"

Link looked over as Dark got up next to him. "I don't know, I was thinking of going to Kokiri Village, just to visit. It would be nostalgic." But he wondered, would Dark be okay entering the forest? Would he? He didn't have a fairy anymore- but it was worth a shot.

"Oh, well... Then the first stop on my tour of Hyrule is Kokiri Village."

* * *

Sooo! I finally updated! Yeah. XD Longest chapter yet, right here. -Proud- Although compared to some stories, this chapter is puny. XD Oh well... I try.

Anyway! Fencing season is over- but I'm still swamped with schoolwork. Ew. And I have to do my community service hours for school... And on top of that, I won't be able to do anything on the internet for all of July- I'm going to study abroad in Austria. XD Fun!

Okay, yes, well, concerning this story! I have written down most of my ideas for it, so it's just a matter of fitting them into the story. But another challenge is moving along- meaning, introducing this 'new evil.' I can't tell you readers how long you'll have to wait for the new evil, or the lemon, but it will come eventually. Not to worry. 8D

So for now, review and make Dark happy! Because if you don't make Dark happy, he will refuse to participate in any sexy scenes with Link! O: So review!

(And I mean actually review. XD As in, constructive criticism!)

Wooo It's 5:30 am. XD I'm going to bed after this.


End file.
